Never a Second Thought
by NeverLeftBehind
Summary: When a regular girl becomes Justin Biebers girlfriend can she handle the stress? or does she snap? R&R : thank you! T just to be safe...you never know ;
1. Chapter 1 Trampled

**I just came up with this randomly. Got some inspiration from AhoyBieber. her stories are pretty amazing. Thank you for reading! Tell me if you like it[:**

* * *

**TRAMPLED**

My name is Abigail Robinson, Abby for short. I'm a regular girl just like everyone else. But about a month ago my life changed in ways I never expected. People started talking to me, calling me beautiful, and then there were the ones who wanted me dead. Constantly, 24/7 I was receiving death threats through emails, direct messages, and text messages. The reason for all that might you ask? Well one month ago I became Justin Bieber's girlfriend.

* * *

ONE MONTH EARLIER

I set my bags down as we waited in the terminal. There were people everywhere and there were distant cries of babies and screams of small children. A young looking woman walked by. Her arm was around a young boy, 15 maybe 16 years old. They were walking quickly through the crowds of people. A large dark colored man was walking behind them, as if protecting them from someone or something. They turned and pushed through the crowd. The 3 of them stopped while the woman was talking to the boarding director. I tried to hear the conversation but I could only make out parts.

"I don't care who your son is Ma'am. We cannot let anybody on the airplane until we know it's all safe." The woman groaned and turned back to her son. I glanced up at him and our eyes met. I quickly looked away and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. That when I heard the deafening scream.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" a small girl screamed. Her arm was pointing towards my direction and her arm was shaking. I looked over and sure enough, she was pointing at the boy. The large man stepped in front of him and I turned around but it was already too late. There was a mob of girls running towards me like a stampede of elephants. The last thing I remember before blacking out was being tackled…and pain.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. There was a window overlooking a giant parking lot. I looked around the room and my mom was sitting in a chair next to my bed. It took me a second to process it but I finally put together all the pieces. I was in the hospital.

"Mom?" I managed to choke out. My mom jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"ABBY! Honey are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need me to get the doctor?" she had a panicked look on her face and she walked out of the room then back in.

"Mom. Calm down I'm fine. I just. What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Well. To be honest with you…you were almost trampled to death by a crowd of girls with a severe case of bieber fever." The word bieber made me flinch. He's just a conceited, cocky, teen pop star who thinks he's better than everyone else. His fans think he cares about them but really he doesn't. He just wants them to buy his music and contribute to his fame. The only person he really cares about is himself.

I looked down at my body. I had a cast on my left arm and right leg. There were cuts and bruises all up my arms and legs. I had an IV in my arm and it was pumping a green tinted liquid into my arm. I tried to sit up but a scream came out of my mouth, and then I felt the pain in my lower stomach.

* * *

**Review and Recommend Please! Its just an idea I'm not sure if im going to keep going or not. You guys decide![: thank you!**

3 caitlyn 


	2. Chapter 2 Roses and Apologies

**Second Chapter. Kinda soon. But i couldnt stop writing. Be expecting more tomorrow[:**

* * *

**Roses and Apologies **

I had been in the hospital for about a week. In and out of surgery, in and out of consciousness, all because of him. The sound of his name made me want to punch a hole in something. I had never felt so much hate for one person in my entire life. Except for Marshall Pesworth, but that was in kindergarten. Marshall would pick on me, and take my crayons, and hit me. He eventually got expelled when I yelled at him and he threw a pair of scissors at me, just barely missing my face. The hate I felt for Marshall was not near the hate I felt for the soon-to-be-has-been named Justin Drew Bieber. I once was a huge fan of Justin. That being until the day we "met" him. All we did was wait in line for an hour and a half to take a group picture, then escorted away from the premises. That day in the airport was the closest I had ever been to him.

Just as I had calmed myself down after seeing me on the news and him talking about "how much he cared" and "how terrible he felt that be put a fan in danger" the worst person possible walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers and an envelope. None other than the man himself. The reason for my current pain. Justin.

"Hi, I'm Justin. You must be Abigail." He said, setting the flowers down on the table next to my bed.

"Please…call me Abby." I practically growled through my clenched jaw.

"Look im so sor— " I cut him off mid-sentence. "Give me any of that 'im so sorry' crap. I know you don't mean it. Everyone knows half the things you say are written for you!" I yelled.

" But why would I ever want to put a person that helped get me where I am today in harms way? Especially one as beautiful as you." He had I smile one his face, and a fake one at that. I would love to slap it off him, but sadly I was to sore to move.

"Oh..is that another line Usher gave you?" I smirked. My comment made me laugh inside.

"Why is it that every sensible, non fanatic girl I meet…does nothing but put me down? I'm not fake. I speak my own words, they're not written for me. I don't believe in stupid pick up lines. I like doing normal things. And I like meeting normal girls that make me feel like all the hard things in my life are gone." The words he spoke made me feel kind of bad. I looked up and his deep rich brown eyes made me melt. It was like I was being sucked into a vortex and no matter what I did to get out…it was too strong to overcome. I didn't want to be feeling what I was feeling. I wanted to stick with hating his guts and wishing he would fall off the stage one night. But no matter what I did, I secretly wanted him.

"What would you know about a hard life?" I grew up in a rough family. Constantly moving, different men in and out of our temporary home. My parents got divorced when I was to young to know what life was. My dad split and left me and my sister to my unemployed, hard working mother. We moved to a small town called Ridgecrest when I was about 3 years old. We lived there until we were about 4 or 5 years old. That's when my mom left me. She and my sister left and I was left behind. The police found me the next morning, sleeping on the curb. My mom didn't pay the rent on our single bedroom apartment and we were kicked out. She said she couldn't handle me and my problems. I was to young to fight for myself so I just did as I was told. She told me I was stupid, and helpless. I now know I'm successful and intelligent.

I was put into adoption at the age of 5. I was there for years, watching all the other children find parents that would care for them. But I was always left behind. On March 1st 1999 I was taken home by the couple named as Lucie and Mark Robinson, whom I now call mom and dad. I cant imagine my life without them. Lucie is more of a mother than my mother ever was. She cares for me, and makes me feel like I can do anything in the world if I set my mind to it.

I zoned back in, but everything was blurry. My cheeks were wet and my face felt hot. I realized I had started crying, I tried to wipe my eyes but a sharp pain shot through my forearm when I tried to lift it. I let out a squeal of pain and justin jumped. He leaned forward and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"im sure I know just as much as you do." He whispered. I looked around the room and it was just me and him. The large man stood outside the door. And my mom and dad were no where to be seen. My head felt like it was being stabbed my knives and my eyes began to feel heavy. Next thing I knew…darkness, and peace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Read & Review Please! I would mean the world to me! [: thank youu**

**~caitlyn~**


End file.
